


( !!! )

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Los chicos tenían una misión: Escribir una nueva canción en menos de una semana.Para el resto era un castigo, pero para Changbin era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse al Hyung con el que tenía un crush secreto.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	( !!! )

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve pensando en qué curioso sería que en lugar de ser Seungmin quien tuviera un crush con Wonpil, fuera Changbin. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé escribiendo esto.
> 
> Las couples amorfas son lo mío, pero es que no podía resistirme<|3.

La confusión en los ojos del menor en conjunto con el ceño levemente fruncido hacían difícil para Wonpil el contener la urgencia de reír. Y es que aunque quería hacerle sufrir un poco, sabía que Changbin era algo sensible y lastimarlo era lo último que deseaba.   
  
Fue después de un par de segundos (eternos para el rapero) que Wonpil decidió hablar.  
  
— Pero, ¿seguro, seguro, seguro? ¿Seguro que yo? —Cuestionaba el vocalista, su cuerpo recargado sobre la puerta de entrada de su sala de ensayos, su mochila colgando de uno de sus brazos y su libreta de composiciones en su mano libre.— YoungK-Hyung ha escrito más canciones, incluso Jaebum-Hyung puede---  
  
— Hyung... ¿Por favor? —Insistió Changbin, comenzando a hacer uso de su (peculiar) aegyo al comenzar a hablar adorablemente.  
  
— . . . Está bien. —Wonpil sonrió derrotado y luego de hacer acrobacia y media para liberar una de sus manos y poder tomar su móvil para mostrárselo al otro, continuó.— ¿Entonces tenemos una semana para crear una canción?   
  
— Así es, Hyung. —Respondía el más bajo de ambos, comenzando a teclear su propio número de teléfono en el móvil de su sunbae.—  
  
— Prepárate para no dormir los próximos días, Binnie. —Le amenazó, tomando de vuelta su móvil e ingresando (por fin) a su sala de ensayos.— Te veo mañana en la cafetería del del primer piso, prepárate psicológicamente. —Agregó, cerrando su amenaza con un pequeño guiño, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el rapero.  
  
Changbin quedó en silencio.  
  
¿Sería demasiado tarde ya para cambiar de opinión?

**Author's Note:**

> Casi no escribo notas por aquí, pero también tengo twitter!
> 
> Puedes encontrarme como @rubyssi_ : )


End file.
